Companion
by inevitably
Summary: Ganondorf/Link I had never been one of many words, but I spoke with conviction as I looked upon the face of the broken man before me. I would never forgive the beast who had taken me when I was only a child, the beast who had slaughtered so many, the beast who took everything from me over and over. But this man who looked at me with eyes full of gratitude, this man I could forgive.


**Warning : **Mentions of rape. Explicit descriptions of male/male sexual intercourse.

The first time I found myself in my enemy's bed, it wasn't willingly. I was a child, a child caged in a man's body. I cried and screamed as my enemy touched me, stroked me, _broke_ me. The first time, he had intended only to hurt, to destroy, and he certainly succeeded with his intention. The first time, his soul had already left him and he was filled only with the glowing darkness of greed and want of power. When I defeated him in that lifetime, all those lifetimes ago, I thought I had been freed from him; freed from the fear that he instilled in me, the sickness that filled my body as I looked upon his form, as I remembered the burning of his hands on me, _in _me. If only it had ended then.

I no longer believe that what he does in the beginning is because he is evil. He begins with good intentions; intentions to help his people. His longing for what he perceives as justice for his people grows and results in inevitable war with Hyrule. War in itself is not evil, but as he gains more power, the influence of the Triforce grows stronger. I think that perhaps his true power is not the Triforce, but his capacity for hope; hope that perhaps if he keeps fighting maybe one day he won't lose his mind and maybe he will have justice. Or maybe it isn't hope, maybe he just knows no other way. He slaughters and kills perhaps because he wishes to speed up his fall into madness and the ensuing release into death before he must next be awakened.

It is said the Goddesses bound the Triforce bearers together for all eternity, but I don't think they meant for it to end up like this. I don't believe they intended for me, the Hero of Legend, to ever be sighing and aching under the King of Evil. I don't think they ever envisioned a time where he would thumb away the tears dancing down my cheeks and hold me ever so delicately in his arms; a time where for once, I don't feel so fragile or so lonely. I have gone back to him, lifetime after lifetime, seeking out the understanding that it seems only he can provide for me.

We have never admitted to having feelings for one another and I would never entertain the idea of a different reality where we could be together in any other way than we are now. I know I will always have to kill him. In every lifetime there comes a moment when the Goddesses' patience wears thin and they speed up the process of corruption. The power takes him over and he is no longer the soft man I have encountered between silken sheets. And he really is so soft.

The first time I went to him willingly was lifetimes after the time he had broken me. I had been searching for what seemed like aeons for a companion, a lover, a friend, who could understand my pain; the pain of being bound to a fate that, once fulfilled, left me with nothing. Zelda thought she understood and I thought she did too. We are certainly both tied to our fates, but the difference between us is that her life begins once he is defeated. Mine ends. I am left empty, no goal and no purpose. Every time my quest finishes, the only one other than Ganon who could possibly understand me leaves me. Fi, Midna, Navi…It has always been this way, and I have accepted it as part of my fate.

Something told me perhaps I would finally find that person in this lifetime, if I went to the castle and faced him once more. I found myself in the throne room, stood before him. Pushing memories of a different lifetime - a lifetime full of twilight and shadows - to the back of my mind I stepped forward to face him. I heard the sigh escape his lips before I saw him. He stepped into the light, his sword held loosely in his right hand and all I could think was that he didn't look evil this time. He just looked tired.

"You reached me earlier than I thought you would, Hero. I had hoped to have lost my mind completely before you reached me. But perhaps this time I will die knowing all that I have done."

He sounded sad, I thought, as I gripped my sword tighter in my hand, feeling the warmth of the Triforce spread through my arm. He stood in the grey light, stared at me with eyes that did not glow with supernatural force, but with amber eyes that were dull with the acceptance of an already-decided defeat.

"So many lifetimes we have found each other in this position Hero, bound by fate. Though perhaps this is the first time I have looked upon your face with sober eyes."

I wondered if his words were meant to trick me, though nothing about his tone or actions betrayed any deception. I relaxed slightly despite myself. I listened for what seemed like hours to him speak of his guilt, his dreams of liberation for his people, he described how he longed for the end of our fate all together, and so he could finally rest. He slowly sat on the stone steps leading up to the throne and I watched as he threw his sword to the side, the jarring sound of metal on stone awakening an unspoken sadness in my heart.

"Hero – no, Link, do you suppose I will ever be forgiven? Will I ever be given that small mercy?"

I realized suddenly I had never spoken to the man who sat before me; I had only ever addressed the power-crazed beast that currently lay dormant within him. He went on,

"I can't imagine that you think I deserve such a-"

"You're wrong." I found my voice. "I believe that the man, Ganon, deserves forgiveness."

I had never been one of many words, but I spoke with conviction as I looked upon the face of the broken man before me. I would never forgive the beast who had taken me when I was only a child, the beast who had slaughtered so many, the beast who took everything from me over and over. But this man who looked at me with eyes full of gratitude, this man I could forgive.

I slashed his neck open as we lay naked together on the cold stone ground hours later.

This lifetime I find myself in my enemy's bed willingly. I sigh his name into the dark skin of his neck as I curse the Goddesses in my mind. This man who trembles above me is not evil, I think to myself as he kisses my lips, the Triforce and therefore the Goddesses, are what make him evil. I feel his teeth pull at my bottom lip and my resulting whine spreads a smile across his face.

He is handsome, I realize for the hundredth time as he licks from the lobe of my ear to the pointed tip. His breath in my ear causes me to shudder against him and he chuckles, the sound like velvet in my ear. I grip the fiery curls on the back of his head and turn him to face me, I catch a glimpse of golden eyes before I kiss him, savouring the heady sensation I get from this man's tender kisses. I sense his growing eagerness and rub my groin against his, fleetingly, teasingly. A quiet growl escapes his lips and a rush of heat floods my body.

His hand brushes over my arousal suddenly and I can't help the small yelp that escapes my lips. I smile sheepishly as he smirks at me. He begins palming me through the fabric of my clothes frustratingly slow and I close my eyes, concentrating on stopping the whine building in my throat from leaving my mouth. I feel his teeth at my ear lobe again and I grip his shoulders tightly as heat and his breath floods my ear and senses. I feel my impatience rising as he sucks on my ear and continues his slow ministrations. I reach down quickly and snake my hand under his loose pants, taking a hold of his member and beginning a rapid pace. The long deep growl and increase in pace I receive has me keening in answer.

He bites along my jaw harshly and takes both my hands in his own, holding them above my head while grinding down on me. I feel the full, hard length of him against my own and groan, arching up to meet him just as he pushes me back down with his hips. He releases me for a moment and slips off both our clothing. I admire his form breathlessly before he suddenly leans down and takes my length into his mouth in one swift movement. I cry out in surprise and pleasure as he caresses my entirety with his tongue. I bury my hands in his hair and grip tightly as waves of heat come over me. I attempt to hold back my moans, my breath ragged as his mouth works expertly to bring me pleasure.

I open my eyes in surprise as I feel a finger pushing at my mouth; I look down and make eye contact with golden eyes. I can't hold back a low moan as I take in the image of the man before me, my member deep in his mouth. He uses this opening to slide his fingers into my mouth, fucking my mouth slowly with his fingers while I fuck his mouth with my length. My arousal heightens as I realize he is using my saliva to lubricate his fingers in preparation for what is to come next. He removes his fingers from my mouth and I feel them at my entrance, probing insistently. He proceeds to prepare me quickly, I watch as he uses his own pre-cum to coat himself hurriedly. He keeps eye contact as he releases my member from his mouth slowly and I again find myself cursing but this time with desire.

I watch his face as he lines himself up to my entrance; I study his weathered tan skin, the muscles straining in his jaw as he keeps himself from slamming straight into me. His eyes return to mine suddenly and he smiles slowly, I find my mouth has fallen open slightly, he really is beautiful. I push myself up onto my hands and hook my right leg over his shoulder. He maintains eye contact as he kisses my leg and my head falls back as he enters me slowly. A low groan escapes both of us as he pushes into me completely. He waits for a moment and I look at him, his chest is heaving and his breaths are erratic as he holds himself back.

"Goddesses you're beautiful." He says quietly.

His eyelids are low with arousal, his smile is sheepish. I lean forward quickly and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely.

"Forget the Goddesses and just take me." I growl into his mouth and I sigh as he finally begins to move. I wrap my legs around his waist and hold onto him tightly as he fucks me. I listen intently to his growling and shudder against him as he groans my name. He pushes me down and moves both of my legs onto his shoulders before slamming into me again. I almost scream as he hits the bundle of nerves within me and I arch against him, he holds me to him as he keeps an even pace. He pushes his face into my neck, biting and sucking my skin. Perhaps the mark he makes now will still be there in the week to come, when I have killed him and I am longing for his touches again.

I cry out his name sharply as I feel him take my length in his hand and stroke quickly. My voice sounds fevered and desperate as I feel my climax approaching. His pace slows for a moment,

"Link, look at me, I want to see your eyes as you come" I open my eyes and he slams into me with renewed force. His eyes seem to brighten as he listens to my whines.

"Ganon, I, I'm-" He understands and speeds up to an impossible pace. I come with his name on my lips, arching into him as I feel him shudder into me finally. We embrace for a long time, he inhales sharply, I wish in that moment he could just devour me, release me from my inevitable fate.

His breathing slows and I glance to the corner of the chamber, the Master Sword gleaming brightly, almost as though it knows the time is near.

This time I find myself in my enemy's bed, it is unwillingly. I kneel over the sleeping naked body of the supposed King of Evil, sword poised above him, the point aligned with his heart.


End file.
